The Slayer and The Bowman(Revised)
by Lathril.Luinwe
Summary: After an incident with a dragon and loss of memory Lathril sets out to find adventure and answers. When she finds herself travelling with a group of dwarves to reclaim their home and slay a dragon she never expected their leader would fall for her and that she would fall in love with the man that's trying to stop them from completing their quest. Please Review
1. Dreaming of Dragons,

I own nothing except for my OC. Let me know what you guys think

Anything in ('…..') is a thought.

_~It was dark, the thick smoke blocking out all light. There were people screaming, trees burning, and buildings crashing down. I had moved to Dale after I had been banned from my home of Mirkwood. We were patrolling the borders of Mirkwood when orcs had attacked. I remember panicking as we tried to fight them off but there were too many. An elf had run up behind me, and without thinking I shot him. It was an accident but the king did not see it that way. That was five years ago, and now going to Dale had proven to be a mistake._

_ The king under the mountains greed had attracted a fire drake from the north. The dragon Smaug was mercilessly burning, and smashing everything in sight. I ran towards the mountain in hopes that I could help. The grey wizard had trained me in a specific skill set. Killing dragons, I thought I was ready, but now as I ran towards the mountain I realized just how wrong I was._

_ I was standing still now staring up at the sky, everything felt like it was going in slow motion._

_ 'When had I stopped running?' I thought numbly. When my eyes had finally refocused I saw the dragon coming towards me. I was frozen in place by my fear. I tried to run but my legs would not move. Panic struck me as I heard a loud scream of pain. It had sounded as though the one screaming was right beside me. At that moment realization hit me, it was not someone around me screaming. It couldn't be, I was the only one in that area. It was me, I was the one screaming. As this thought crossed my mind, a hot burning sensation ran throughout my whole body._

_ I fell to my knees, my breath coming in short, ragged gasps. I slowly looked down to see my tunic soaked in blood, my blood. I lightly pressed my hand to it in shock to find four long, deep, and most likely fatal gashed trailing from my right shoulder, just missing my face and grazing my neck, to my left leg. Everything went black. In the darkness I could hear a noise, it sounded like a horse huffing. ~ _

My eyes shot open to find a large snout nudging my cheek. I sat bolt upright, my heart was pounding and my breath was coming in short, quick pants. I placed a hand on my chest remembering everything that had happened the day Smaug destroyed Dale. If it had not been for that dwarf I would have died. When I had woken up I was cleaned and bandaged, the dark haired dwarf had saved my life. Even though it has been sixty years since that day, I would never forget that dwarves face. Once I had calmed down enough to think straight I smiled up at Tálagor. After standing and brushing myself off I reached out running a loving had along his jaw. Resting my head on his neck I sighed.

"Thanks for waking me up old friend. What a terrible memory. I though sleep was for dreaming, not showing you your most terrifying memories." I laughed weakly when he snorted at me. I turned and packed my things in my travelling pack. I secured the pack on Tálagor and quickly jumped into the saddle. I knew I would be in for it when I returned to the kingdom of Mirkwood. I had run off after a rather heated argument with the king. Ever since the incident I haven't been allowed to leave the palace. I'd had enough, I wanted to explore, I wanted adventure, and I wanted to be able to fight to protect Mirkwood from the growing darkness. When the king had forbid me to leave Mirkwood it only made me want to do it even more.

I had packed my travelling clothes, lambas bread, and a spear pair of boots. The only flaw in my plan was that I had no weapons and no map. I had travelled these lands many times in the past but my memory was foggy. I sighed and got on Tálagor's back, trying to remember where the path was.

I looked around before deciding to test my luck with guessing. As we were about to enter the forest when we heard a loud and familiar howl come from the forest of Mirkwood. Tálagor bolted off in the opposite direction from which the noise had come. I wrapped my arms around his neck to steady myself and buried my face in his dark mane. When he had finally slowed down I slowly lifted my head to see that we were in front of a large wood cabin. I slowly got off of Tálagor's back, I looked around and listened carefully for any sign that someone may be there.

I heard loud voices coming from inside the cabin. I crept up to a small window on the side of the house. Looking inside I saw a group of men sitting at a large wooden table. Wait not men, dwarves, I quickly moved into the shadows as one of them turned to look out the window and shuttered slightly thinking back on all the horrible things I was told about dwarves. Once I thought it was safe I pushed my long dark hair out of my face and took a deep breath. When I looked I saw a smaller man sitting at the table with them. '_No way he's a dwarf'_, he lacked the facial hair and the large build dwarves usually had. He looked so small in contrast to the stocky dwarves. I looked towards where I guessed to be the head of the table and saw to other men sitting and chatting.

One was an elderly man, he had a long grey beard and was wearing a pointy grey hat and matching robe that looked like it had seen better days. Realization struck me and I gasped loudly, that's Gandalf. '_What the heck is he doing _here?' Just then movement beside the wizard caught my attention.

The other man was very large and had bushy eyebrows that seemed to connect with his hair line; his skin was a tanned color, which caused me to suspect he was outdoors a lot. His wild brown hair looked like the mane of a lion after it had been running full speed. The wind picked up, blowing my jet black, waist length hair messily into my eyes, blocking my vision of the group in the dining room. I reached up to brush hair from my face again, giving an exasperated sigh. When I could finally see again the sight caused my heart to quicken.

The large man had disappeared. Just then my view was blocked by a dwarf that had come to stand by the window. In a panic I spun around and broke into a run. I had only gotten five feet from the window when I found myself face to face with the large man. I yelped in surprise and fell backwards, propping myself up on my elbows I stared up at the large man, I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as I gazed into the fierce eyes of the wild man. He looked angry, his giant hands were balled into fists and I could see that he was trying to refrain from hurting me.

"What are you doing here?" His voice sounded cold and stern, his brow was furrowed and his teeth were clenched. It was then that I realized his posture reminded me of an animal protecting its territory. An involuntary shiver ran down my spine, I could feel the hot tears beginning to form in my emerald green eyes. Ok Dragons, spiders and orcs I can deal with. Being confronted by a large angry man that looked as though he might rip me apart, not so much.

"I um, I'm lost. My horse heard a warg and bolted. He brought me here." My voice was unsteady and I could feel my arms and legs treble in fear of the large man. I heard the door to the cabin open and shut, just as he was about to speak Gandalf stepped into view. His hat formed a dark shadow across his face, shielding it from my view.

"What seems to be the problem here Beorn?" He must have seen the anger on the one called Beorns face and the expression of fear plastered on mine. I stared at the wizard with wide green eyes praying he would calm Beorn down. I had known Gandalf since I was an elfling; he trained me, and taught me everything I know about middle-earth. After the incident with the dragons from the north Thranduil would not let me out of his sight. Gandalf lifted his head, allowing the light from the moon to aluminate his face. He gave a wink that told me to play along. I nodded slightly and took a deep breath. Something was going on; it was then that the gears in my head slowly began turning again, as I tried to place the name that seemed slightly familiar to me. I closed my eyes and gave a loud sigh quickly becoming aggravated with myself as it finally clicked. This is Beorn, the skin changer that Legolas had told me about. I remember Thranduil had sent him to watch the bear man to see if he was a threat to us. '_I'm dead. He's going to shift and rip me apart. That's it game over.' _

"She says she's lost." Beorn answered glaring daggers at me. Gandalf hummed as he stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Well then, let us see what we can do to help." He extended a hand to help me up. I stared between him and Beorn, who now looked furious, before hesitantly placing my hand in the wizards and allowing him to pull me to my feet . I nodded in thanks and tried to brush the dirt off of my dark green riding pants.

"What is your name my dear?" The old man looked down at me, being only 5"1 I was quiet short for an elf. I looked up at him and saw that irritating knowing smirk hiding under his beard. I clenched my jaw and took another deep breath to calm myself.

"My name is Lethil, and yours?" It was not my real name but I knew Gandalf's intentions and I needed an alias. My real name was not far off from what I had told them. Lathril is my real name. I am the daughter of Galadriel's oldest daughter and King Thranduil. I never knew her though; she died when I was born. My father wouldn't even tell me her name. He had forbidden everyone in the kingdom to speak it when I was around. I could never figure out why that was. I wasn't allowed to visit Lorien and any records of my mother were burned. When I ran away I had planned to go there, but once again I did not have a map.

I could feel myself slowly starting to calm down. I took a deep breath offering the old man a fake smile. Judging by the look on his face the fake smile did not fool the wizard. He knew I was becoming irritable with him and it amused him. The twinkle in his eyes only served to fuel my anger. He hummed thoughtfully again, as if contemplating how to say it in a way that would cause me to snap and break the façade of not knowing each other. I knew he was doing it for my benefit. So that if the elves of Mirkwood ever came to Beorn to get information on my location he would not know who I was.

"I am Gandalf." The wizard smiled and placed his large hand on my back to gently lead me inside the wood cabin. Beorn looked like he might explode; I rolled my eyes at the old man. Once inside I glanced around noticing that everything had been made of strong, and carefully carved oak. It was cozy and it felt welcoming. Well, besides Beorn glaring and stomping around the table to his seat. '_What's his problem, I never did anything that would cause him to dislike me so much.' _Just then I remembered something from my childhood.

'_I was running through the forest when I had come across a large black bear resting just on the borders of Mirkwood. I was only ten at that time and I was very reckless, and I was quiet the trouble maker. I crept up on the bear picking up a long stick as I hid in the bush to make sure I had not woken the beast. A wicked grin spread across my face when I had seen the bears sleeping face, it's breathes were slow and even. I slowly pushed the stick through the bushes just a stopped when it was just a few inches from the bears shoulder. I stifled a giggle before giving the bear a good hard poke. It jumped up looking around. A low growling sound could be heard from within the bear's chest. A loud roar sounded from its throat followed by a howl of laughter from yours truly. I took off, weaving in and out of the tears to tease the beast. I jumped back into the forest where I knew the bear would not enter and a fit of giggles overcame me as the bear paced waiting for me to exit the forest.'_

I stared at Beorn for a moment. I attempted to hold back the laughter that was trying to fight its way out. When I had finally regained control I looked up to see that everyone at the dining room table had become silent and were now staring at me. Some looked confused, others looked furious. I glanced at Gandalf to see him smirking at me with that annoying look of pure amusement plastered on his face. I could feel my blood begin to boil once again at the wizards sick sense of humor.

'_Yes let's bring her inside then leave her standing there with everyone staring at her like a doe caught in a hunters gaze. Jee thanks a lot. Stupid old man.' _I crossed my arms and gave the wizard a pointed look before returning my attention to the group of dwarves.

Let me know what you guys think. Is it better? Please Review


	2. introductions and crafty wizards

The slayer and the Bowman chapter 2

I own nothing except for my OC.

I glanced at all the faces of the dwarves, most of them had long beards with decorative braids throughout them. The one who I guessed to be the leader stood and made his way over to stand in front of me. He had long dark hair with a few grey streaks running down the sides, unlike a lot of the other dwarves his beard was fairly short but no doubt a bit scraggly from his long journey, and his deep blue eyes hid an emotion I could not quiet place. He stared at me for a while before speaking.

"Hello, my name Is Thorin son of-" I raised my hand to cut him off before he could tell me what I already knew. I offered him an apologetic smile.

"I already know, I am sorry about your father and grandfather. I met them once but that was a very long time ago." I tried my best not to upset of offend him, I'm not very good at knowing what to say or do when it comes to the death of a loved one. He gave a curt nod and a sad smile that made me feel bad for saying anything at all.

"Thank you, it would seem that I am at a disadvantage for you know my name but I do not know yours." This time he gave a cheeky smile and a wink to accompany it. I coughed awkwardly, looking to Gandalf for assistance but he simply shot me an amused smile. I huffed in frustration at the old man's behavior before turning back to Thorin.

"My name is Lethil, and it is an honor to meet you." I bowed slightly before looking at the skin changer. He raised an eyebrow when he saw me looking and I just couldn't help myself.

"Sorry about before when I poked you with that stick." I smiled cheekily at him then at Gandalf who sat staring between the skin changer and myself with wide eyes. Beorn shifted uncomfortably in his seat before flashing me a brilliant smile and chuckling to himself.

"I thought that was you, and I must say well played. Figuring out I would not enter the forest and using it to your advantage." He continued to chuckle with an amused smirk on his face. Gandalf was now starring at Beorn as though he had grown a second head. I could not help but laugh at the fact that I had managed to get Gandalf to make a face like that.

Thorin cleared his throat before offering to escort me to a seat. I hesitated looking down the long table for Beorns permission.

"Come sit have something to eat, I'm sure Gandalf will be requiring your assistance on his little adventure. I have heard much about the great dragon slayer of Mirkwood." Beorns loud voice caused me to jump slightly. It took a moment for my brain to register what he had said, I heard a few of the dwarves laugh at the bear man's comment about me being a dragon slayer and I also began to laugh nervously.

I had hoped no one noticed but Thorin did.

"Is what he says true? Are you indeed a dragon slayer?" He stared at me in shock for a moment as I nodded.

"Yes I am, though my father had my memory clouded after an incident and I am not sure I could be of much help to you." I sighed as I glanced over at the wizard. He smiled but this time it was a comforting smile.

"You see my dear, when coming face to face with I dragon your training will come naturally, it has become instinct." I stared at him with wide eyes, knowing exactly where he was going with this.

"Listen here old man, you know better than anyone that Smaug is the only dragon that I have ever been utterly terrified of!" I quickly snapped my mouth shut so hard my teeth clicked together painfully. I had remembered something; usually I only remembered things in my sleep. I stared at the floor and tried to think about why I would have remembered just that and nothing else.

'Could it have something to do with the dream I had the other night.' I thought to myself. Apparently I had spaced out for far too long as I felt someone tug at my sleeve. I looked to see the strange little man, he had curly sandy blonde hair and a pair of big hazel eyes full of curiosity. He must have been trying to speak with me.

"Excuse me, my name is Bilbo Baggins." He smiled up at me and I couldn't help but think of him as a child. I smiled back at him and nodded in acknowledgement.

"It is very nice to meet you master Baggins. My name is Lethil." He coughed nervously before looking away with a slight redness to his cheeks. I slowly munched on a piece of bread, trying to ignore the strange looks I was getting from the dwarves. I could feel Thorin's gaze on me and I didn't like the energy that was coming off of him. I coughed awkwardly and stated that I was going to get some rest. Beorn offered me his bed seeing as he would be out guarding the house. I curled up under the large quilt, you could have easily fit 10 of my on his large bed. I fell asleep almost as soon as my head had hit the large soft feather pillow.

The next morning I was awoken by Bilbo lightly shaking my shoulder. No one had mentioned Smaug or the fact that I was a dragon slayer since my little outburst. I stretched my arms above my head and opened one emerald green eye to see the hobbit standing there awkwardly.

"Good morning Bilbo, is everything alright?" I asked slowly getting out of Beorns bed. Bilbo seemed to shift his weight from one hairy foot to the other nervously.

"You're wondering if I will be joining you on this quest." I asked glancing at him as I quickly made Beorns bed. The hobbit nodded his head enthusiastically; I could not help but smile at him. I thought about the quest and how it could help me to regain my memory. With a small sigh I smiled brightly at him which caused him to blush.

"Yes, I will be joining you my dear Bilbo. When do we depart?" I asked as we made our way out to the dining room. His smile widened, but suddenly his expression changed back to the nervous one he wore before.

"30 minutes." My eyes widened at his reply as I rushed outside to call my horse. Needless to say I was surprised to see him right where I left him. I chuckled to myself before walking over and petting his nose.

"Good boy." I checked my bags and found that everything was in order. I climbed onto Tálagor's back and waited for the others. No doubt we were going through Mirkwood, I just prayed to the Valor that we wouldn't get caught.

Please review


	3. Spiders and siblings

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for my Oc.

Authors note: Thanks to everyone that took the time to read this story, I know it's probably still not all that good but I'm trying to improve. Please review and let me know what you think.

As the company and I made our way towards Mirkwood a nervous knot began to form in my stomach. I knew that I would be in a lot of trouble if the elves caught us, myself more so than the others. One, I would be in trouble for running away and most likely never be allowed to leave my room again. Two, I would be in even more trouble for returning with a company of dwarves, and Three, I would not be allowed to help them defeat Smaug, therefore I would not be able to regain any of my memories. The dream I had about the day Smaug had destroyed Dale had not plagued my dreams last night, weather it was a nightmare or a memory I was glad. If helping these dwarves will help me to regain some of my memories I'm willing to do whatever it takes.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as the dwarf I now knew to be Kili rode up beside me. I glanced over to see him staring at me. Shifting uncomfortably in my saddle I tried to ignore it, but the longer he stared the more uncomfortable I became. Finally I had enough and turned my head to stare back at him.

"What?" I snapped sharply at him. He visibly winced at the sound of my voice, his mouth opening and closing like a fish as he tried to find his voice.

"N-nothing, it's just, I've never really been up this close to a she-elf before." Once I had realized he was just curious I began to laugh quietly to myself shaking my head slightly. I pushed Tálagor to pick up the pace and found myself riding beside Bilbo; I noticed that he was fidgeting with something inside his waistcoat pocket. He had a nervous and almost possessive energy radiating off of him.

"Is everything alright Bilbo?" His head snapped up and he stared at me for a moment as if he did not recognize who I was. He gave his head a quick shake and smiled up at me.

"Everything is fine, I'm just a bit nervous about entering a forest full of giant spiders and whatever other mutated creepy crawlies that could be lurking about." The way he said this made me chuckle, I could tell he was trying to make it sound like a joke to make himself feel better. I reached down and ruffled his hair before turning back to stare ahead at the dark forest we were approaching. True enough that the forest had been taken over by a dark and evil force, but I was sure that Legolas and Tauriel would have cleared the spider nests by now.

Upon reaching the forest Gandalf told us to set the ponies loose. My horse on the other hand remained with us. We packed our supplies onto his back and said our goodbyes to Gandalf. He had said he had a meeting to attend with the other wizards of middle-earth. I could not help but wonder if it had something to do with the evil forces residing in Dol Guldure. As I came out of my thought I was aware that all eyes were now on me. '_Oh great.'_ Was all I could think before Thorin spoke.

"You said you were from Mirkwood which suggests that you know these paths. You will be our guide." It was not a question, but an order. I rolled my eyes as I made my way to the edge of the forest. I looked between the two paths as I tried to remember which of the two the right one was. I played eenie meenie minie mo in my head to pick a path, and landed on the left one. I began walking towards it pulling Tálagor along with me when he began to make a fuss and pull me towards the other path. '_Ok looks like I was wrong.' _

As I made my way to the other path I could hear a few complaints from the dwarves.

"We're going to trust a horse?" I could hear Dwalin huff out, I stopped dead in my tracks and glared at the tattooed dwarf.

"Yes master dwarf, I may have lost my memory of these paths but Tálagor would know them well." I turned back to the path and continued on, some of the dwarves continued to complain but I figured they would get over it eventually.

After walking for what had seemed like an eternity, we decided to camp in a small clearing surrounding the path. I advised that everyone stay close together, Gloin began pulling things out of a pack to start a fire. I quickly stopped him and began putting everything back.

"Trust me when I say you do not want to light a fire in this forest." I made sure the entire group heard me before placing myself on a large rock.

"And why not? We'll freeze to death without a fire." Fili stated his voice a bit louder than what I would have recommended. I raised an eyebrow at him, I debated on ignoring him but when I saw everyone waiting for an answer I huffed slightly.

"Then huddle for warmth because a fire will attract the spiders and if you think the giant spiders are bad then trust me when I say you really do not want to attract the moths." At this every one grumbled and got into their bed rolls. I took the first watch as elves have better senses then dwarves. I could hear, see, and sense more than they could.

After a few hours I could feel my eyelids growing heavy. I covered my mouth as a yawned, giving my head a quick shake to wake myself up. I couldn't hear or see anything that would be of threat to us so I decided it would be ok to just rest my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes the dwarves were nowhere in sight and neither was my horse. I quickly got to my feet looking for tracks , seeing that the horse took off down the path without any dwarf tracks behind him worried me. As I turned towards the tree line I noticed a few marks on the forest floor that looked as though something had been dragged. I cursed under my breath before following the marks deeper into the forest. Knowing I would not find the path again I continued to search and the deeper into the forest I went the darker it got.

I had almost lost all hope of finding them when I came across a clearing covered in webs. This had to be one of the nests; I quickly scanned the area for any sign of the beasts. Upon seeing and hearing nothing I went to continue my search. As I glanced up into the trees the sight I saw made my heart skip a beat.

The dwarves where wrapped in cocoons and hung upside down from the tree branches. I scrambled my way up one of the large trees, occasionally getting my feet caught in the webs, when I reached the first cocoon and opened it up Thorin's head popped out as he took in a deep breath. He stared at me for a moment before smirking.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Rolling my eyes at him I quickly took his dagger and cut the web that was holding his cocoon to the tree, dropping him flat on his back without warning. After laughing at him for a moment I continued to free the rest of the company and climbed down the tree.

Once everyone had been released from their cocoons I began looking around for Bilbo, but before I could spot him elves began to circle us, bows drawn and ready to fire. Being short could be helpful at times as I quickly ducked and hid between Dwalin, Thorin, Fili, and Bofur. As Legolas began to speak I felt my blood run cold. '_Of all the elves in Mirkwood that could have found us it just had to be my brother.' _I could hear Tauriel in the distance yelling at Kili about giving him a weapon and I rest my head on Thorin's back in defeat.

As my brother began to insult Gloins family I quickly pushed past Thorin and Dwalin kicking him in the shin. He yelped in pain hopping on one foot while rubbing the spot I had kicked to relieve the pain. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Don't be so rude, if anyone is a goblin mutant it's YOU." His eyes widened as he looked between the dwarves and I.

"Y-you're helping them?" He had a look of disbelief and shock plastered on his face as I nodded proudly at him. My younger brother and I never really got along, we had different mothers, and needless to say I was glad his mother left. As bad as that may seem she was evil. She used to terrorize me when my father wasn't around. Telling me she would hide my things or put creepy crawlies in my bed if I ever told my father about her and one of the guards sleeping together behind his back. Me of course being the good little girl I was went straight to my father and sang like a bird. Legolas was only two at the time so he doesn't remember his mother either.

"You're a traitor." He mumbled under his breath. I rolled my eyes and pushed my hair out of my face.

"And you're a brat." I replied. Then Legolas did something I did not see coming.

"Arrest them, all of them, including my sister." He glared at me as he continued to rub his shin. I stuck my tongue out at him as the elves escorted us to the kingdom. I attempted to bribe the ellon that was leading me to let me go, he simply shook his head and gave me a sad smile.

'_I am so screwed.' _Was all I could think the whole way. Thorin just so happened to be beside me when we entered the gate. He nudged my shoulder and pulled my attention away from the intense staring match between Legolas and I.

"Is there anything you can do to get us out of this mess?" He asked. I stared at him for a moment before shaking my head.

"I don't think I'll even be able to get myself out of it." To this he just sighed and looked away.


End file.
